Wormwood-H
Wormwood is a Character exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. He requires no experience to unlock and is immediately available. He appears to be an animate plant, similar to treeguards, though he has a green cut stone located on the front of his chest. Wormwood's personality seems to be friendly while a little eccentric, addressing things such as insects as "Bzzters" and birds as "Tweeters." On June 6, 2019, Wormwood was added to Don't Starve Together as the second DLC character after Wortox. He is available to Hamlet owners on Steam for free. For all other players, Wormwood can be purchased through either the Wormwood Chest, which include skin sets. He can also be woven with 2,700 Spools. Wormwood has many unique abilities pertaining to Plants and plant-like Mobs, along with access to several crafting recipes that can help with healing and defense. He is able to plant Seeds without the use of a Farm, and is treated neutrally by Mobs such as the Lureplant and Snaptooth Flytrap. He also seems to have some sort of kinship with plants, addressing most of them as "Friend," or things similar. Because of this, he loses sanity when plants around him die, and gains sanity when he himself plants them. Origin A green gem fell from the moon, landing on an ancient stone monument in the middle of overgrown rubble. Over a long period of time, a vine encircled the gem and eventually formed a humanoid figure sitting on the monument. The figure, Wormwood, opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He admired the tropical scenery, mimicking the flapping wings of the Butterflies with his leaf fingers. Trying to fit in, he imitated Parrots and Pogs, but he scared them off. Feeling downtrodden, he sat at the base of the monument and tucked himself under a nearby vine. He gave it a pat and smiled to himself. He went to sleep and bloomed along with the nearby plants while under the full moon. Special Power Wormwood's main perk is access to the exclusive Green Thumb Tab. This gives him the ability to craft 5 items that cannot be crafted by any other character. The Green Thumb Tab items are: * Living Log - When crafted, Wormwood will lose 20 health. * Poison Balm - Cures Poison. * Bramble Husk - Provides protection when worn, causes all Mobs around Wormwood to take damage when he is hit, and prevents damage from Brambles and Bramble Traps. * Bramble Trap - Behaves similarly to a Tooth Trap, dealing less damage but in a radius around the trap rather than to one target. * Compost Wrap - Restores 30 health. Wormwood also has a number of other perks, chief of which is the ability to plant Seeds and Crop Seeds without the need of a Farm. Seeds planted this way take four days to grow to reach full growth, and yield the same items as a regular farm would. These seeds can be planted on most turfs, excluding things such as Rocky Turf, Checkerboard Flooring, and Volcanic Turf. The plant is visually similar to the one that appears in farms, and if burned before reaching full growth will yield a Cooked Seeds. Wormwood also gains 10 sanity from planting most Plants. This includes Seeds and Crop Seeds planted outside a Farm or Improved Farm, planting Grass Tufts, Saplings, Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes, Nettle Vines, Coffee Plants, Spiky Bushes, Tree seeds, or placing crafted Claw Palm Saplings. He also gains this sanity each time he digs through a Dung Pile without the use of a Shovel, which can result in a total of +30 sanity per pile. Planting Butterflies will not give sanity. Along these same lines, planting Seeds or Crop Seeds in a Farm will not grant the +10 sanity. He can also fertilize himself with Manure, Guano, or Bucket-o-poop to regain 2 health. If a Bucket-o-poop is used in this way it can be used five times, resulting in a health gain of 10. Wormwood blooms in Spring, Monsoon Season and Lush Season over a course of three stages, gaining a faster walking speed and higher hunger drain depending on the stage. This effect increases until 2/3rds of the way through the season, at which point Wormwood's blossom will begin to close and he will revert to his normal form over the last 1/3 of the season. During Lush Season he is immune to the effects of Hay Fever, regardless of what stage of bloom he is in. During the third stage of blooming, Wormwood's flower will open up and a small particle effect of pollen will begin to fall from his head. In addition to this, everywhere he steps in this form will begin to grow small tufts of grass and flowers. This trail of flowers and grass is more than cosmetic, however, and will attract Bees to follow it. This generally results in them attacking Wormwood due to their more aggressive Spring or Monsoon form, so caution should be taken. The bees may play the animation as though pollinating these flowers, but they will not generate honey using them. It should be noted that while the flowers are only visible during the peak of Wormwood's blooming phase, Bees are attracted to him throughout all of Monsoon, Spring, and Lush season. Snaptooth Seedlings, Snaptooth Flytraps, Hanging Vines, and Eyeplants are neutral towards him. Snaptooth enemies will still attack Wormwood if he is carrying any meat items with him within their aggro range, so caution should be taken. No Food item will change his health in any way, so items such as Monster Lasagna can be consumed without taking any damage. He is still affected by the sanity drain when player's inventory has gotten waterlogged. Disadvantages s said above, Food items will neither increase nor decrease Wormwood's health. This limits the usefulness of items such as Dragonpie and Pierogi, restricting him to non-edible healing items. In addition, Wormwood loses sanity when most plants near him are destroyed within a five-tile radius, even if the damage is not caused by him. * -2 sanity from burned trees, flowers, seeds, saplings and grass tufts. Saplings, grass tufts, and tree seeds will cause sanity loss even if burned as an item on the ground. The amount of items in the stack does not change the sanity drain. * -2 sanity from trees, saplings or grass tufts being knocked over or uprooted by things such as the Hippopotamoose's jumping attack or the stomp from the Old Bell. * -5 sanity from picking Flowers or digging up tree stumps, Grass Tufts, Saplings, Coffee Plants, Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes and Nettle Vines. * -15 sanity from chopping down a tree at any growth tier, including burned trees. There is no sanity drain associated with some plants, such as Weathered Trees, Ferns and Spiky Bushes. Wormwood also catches fire more easily than other characters, and is able to be frozen by the Ice Flingomatic in a similar way to mobs. It will take two projectiles from the Ice Flingomatic in quick succession to freeze him. Wormwood is also vulnerable to the effects of Smoldering in Summer, although this is very rare. In Hamlet worlds, he spawns near three Rocks and four Ancient Walls instead of the Hot Air Balloon (which could otherwise be hammered for resources). There is still a Machete nearby. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters